Is This True Love?
by Rattbit
Summary: Anna finds out what true love really feels like.
1. Chapter 1

Trailing off in her own thoughts stood a strawberry-blonde Anna, trying to think of her next move.

She couldn't return to Arendelle with the land still frozen, everyone would believe that she had lied!

She just couldn't think of _anything. _She sat on a rock, brushing her dirty, snow and ice coated hair from her face. It was dry and itchy, scratching the base of her head.

Anna sighed, her hands under her chin and her elbows propped up on her knees. She looked up at the dark sky. The only light in the land were the Northern Lights, skimming and swirling around the mountains.

She _had _to do something... Find anything... She couldn't let the townspeople-Or anyone- suffer in the cold.

The only noises to be heard were small reindeer snores, and the sound of sticks and rocks rubbing together, as the mountain man-Kristoff Bjorgman-was trying to start a fire.

She rubbed her cold nose on her soft mitten, blinking her eyes. "Kristoff," Anna called, "Is that fire almost started? I'm freezing..." She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

He replied with a nod, "Yeah, it's almost-AH! Okay..." He smacked his hand on his lap, putting out the fire that had caught to his hand. "Ouch... Yep. It-Well, it's burning, now."

She gave a soft giggle behind her hand, "You okay?"

"Fine. I-I'm fine." Another nod, "At least one part of me is warm." He chuckled brushing his dry hair from his face.

Anna smirked, "Yeah, you can say that." She said, with a sigh. All she wanted now was a hug, but the only human being around was someone who was attractive-_very _attractive-and she was engaged to someone else. The thought made her feel awful. She wrapped her arms around herself, moving to sit on the ground, closing to the burning fire. "I should thank you, Kristoff."

"Thank me? For what?"

"The fire, helping me... _Everything_." She said, the small frown still across her freckled face.

"Ah, well, you're welcome... Uh, but why are you sad?"

"Sad?" She shook her head, "I-I'm not sad! I'm fine."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Right."

She shivered. Even though the fire was warm, she was still freezing... With not a clue why. She tucked her hair behind her ear again, huffing air from her lips.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." She replied quickly, "...And smelly."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I haven't had a bath in awhile is all.." She said, even though she knew how weird that must've sounded.

He laughed again, "You get used to it."

She frowned, "Hmmph." Anna folded her arms, looking at him. "I don't like it."

"Like what? Being dirty?"

She nodded.

"And you want something to bathe in?"

Another nod.

"Right; The only place that _I _know of is the lake around the corner... It's probably frozen though."

"How dense do you think?"

"What?"

"I mean, how thick do you think the ice is?"

"Oh, right... It's been freezing now for a few hours, probably just started to freeze all the way through-It's probably able to be thawed.. But, bathing in it would be ridiculously cold."

She nodded, than grinned.

"Anna-"

Her grin grew wider as she raised her eyebrows, grabbing a torch and sticking it in the fire, lighting it up. She than stood up, and began walking.

"Anna! It's freezing!" He chased after her, grabbing her arm.

"And I'm dirty... You can't watch." She said, standing in front of a frozen lake.

"What?"

"You. Can't. Watch." She narrowed her eyebrows, holding the torch out in front of her.

"Anna, why on earth would I want to watch you?"

"I don't know! Just don't watch!" She said, putting a mittened hand over his eyes.

"Anna-" He repeated, lowering her hand down. "You'll freeze!"

"Nah, it'll just be cold, yeah? Now, go on!" She said, shooing one of her hands.

"_Fine. _But don't say I didn't warn you, Anna." He said, turning his back and walking forward,

"I won't!" She shouted, propping up the torch in between a circle of rocks, holding it up. She than removed her traveling cloak and hat. Already a chill down her spine.

Anna took off her bodice and undershirt, leaving her shivering. _Bad choice, Anna... Next time listen to the mountain man. _She thought to herself, removing her skirt.

She bent down, removing her boots. Her undergarments were left now, but Anna didn't know if she should remove them... What if he was watching? What if he would sneak up on her?

She sighed, untying the corset, and letting it fall, along with the rest of her undergarments. She wrapped her arms around her bare chest, shivering.

Than she grabbed the torch, and held it up to the icy lake. As the ice began to melt she looked around her, making sure the area was clear. She huffed, as a large and rugged circle formed in the ice, just big enough for a person to bathe in. _Perfect... Ish. _

Anna sighed, dipping her foot in. _"COLD!"_ She exclaimed, hearing a chuckle in the distance. She narrowed her brows again, than stood in the freezing cold lake. She shivered again, rubbing the cold water on her arms and down her legs.

Kristoff sighed, sitting next to his reindeer and patting the top of his head. It wasn't normal to be thinking about a woman like this. Thinking about an _engaged _woman like this.

His mind seemed to trail off, as he closed his eyes and thought of the wonders of her body. Her beautiful curves, her legs... her breasts. His eyes shot open as he took a deep breath, shaking his head. "No... No... Sven you don't think I'm crazy, right?" He looked down at the sleeping reindeer, as he huffed, trying to take his mind off of the strawberry-blonde.

His ears made a twitching movement. He heard something... A shout? A scream? No... It was probably nothing.

Another scream.

"Anna?" He shouted back, looking around and hoisting himself up. "Anna?!" He yelled again. _She's naked... I can't go- _Another scream and he was darting.

"_KRISTOFF!" _She squealed, covering herself with her hands.

"You... You screamed! I-I thought... What happened?"

"I got a cut on my leg... It's small. Did I really scream that loudly?" She asked, he nodded. "Kristoff..."

"What?"

"At _least _cover your eyes!"

"Oh!" His hands shot up to his face, covering his sight. "Right; Sorry, Anna."

"It's fine... I'm getting out."

"Too cold?"

"Uh... No..?" She stiffled a giggle, "Yes. It's freezing." Anna pulled herself up, than standing out of the water. "Kr-Kristoff..?"

"Yeah?" He said, not moving a single finger. He knew that Anna stood stark naked, right in front of him... Dripping wet.

"Uh... Is there anything to dry of with?"

"I've got a blanket." He said, "I'll go get it." And he ran off, removing his hand from his face.

Anna shivered, her arms around herself. She heard his footsteps as he ran back.

"Uh," He closed his eyes and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. It draped down to her ankles. "There... Can I open my eyes?"

"Yeah... I'm covered." She smiled as his eyes opened... His, beautiful eyes... "Thank you."

"It's really no problem." He said, his arm still around her. "Come on, let's go sit by the fire... Uh, warm you up." Kristoff nodded, a nervous smile cracked between his lips as he guided her back to the fire.

She nodded, her hand holding up the warm blanket. Anna looked up at his gentle face, a smile spreading across hers.

The two arrived at the fire. "There we go," He said as she sat down, making sure she was covered. "Uh... Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just cold." As soon as she were to dry off, she would get dressed. Wet clothes right now is the exact opposite of what she wanted.

"I know... I'm sorry, Anna."

"Why?"

"I-I... You're cold! I'm just... sorry for that."

"Oh... It's fine."

He sighed, looking over to her "Anna... I have to say something."

"What is it?"

"Listen, I _know _you're engaged... A-and I know you're not going to ever feel the same way about me... Ever.." He said, chuckling at himself.

"Kristoff, you can tell me." She smiled,

"I..." He sighed again, "I'm... You're... You're beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful? Did this really just come from his mouth?

Before she knew it, a blush was across her face along with a smile. "Oh... Thank you, Kristoff." She purred, pulling the blanket tighter.

He nodded, "Y-yes... I mean, you're welcome, also..." He rested his head down on a log, just in front of the flickering fire.

"Hey... Kristoff? Can I tell you something?" She than sat next to him, laying her head down on his chest.

"Uh.. Uhm, sure! Yes..." He sat back up, looking down at Anna, than blinked and looked back up, tapping his fingers on the log behind him with a red face.

"You're beautifuller." Anna said, reaching her head up to his, and kissing his cheek.

"Wh-what..? Anna? You're engaged!" He stammered, looking at her, his eyes searching hers.

"So what? I can't say you're beautiful?" She smirked, poking the top of his nose.

"Uh... Uh-Right... Are you dry?" He forced himself to change the subject, with a crinkle of his large nose.

She sighed, "Yes... I am, actually. I'll go get changed." Another sigh and a pout, and she stood up, walking behind a large tree, just big enough to cover her. The only time she'd ever been told that, she was beautiful, was by her sister. A family member. Never-not once-by someone outside of her family. And, now she was questioning what true love really was.

Her fiance, Hans Westergard, never told her anything like that. Never a "You look beautiful" or even showed any signs that he actually cared for her... She had a few things to question now.

Anna pulled back on her undergarments, along with her undershirt and skirt. She huffed, walking back to him with the blanket back around her shoulders. She gazed at Kristoff, "So... Where are we sleeping tonight?" She sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and holding him closely.

"Oh, right... Uh, I don't really have anywhere set up-"

"-We can just sleep here." She said, nuzzling her head around on his chest.

"Uh... _Alright." _He said, hesitating to put his hand on her shoulder. She was to be married! To a prince! He would never have his way, and he knew that, but he just wanted to be there for her... To comfort and hold her... Do anything for her.

She felt his muscular arms wrap around her, holding her tighter. With that movement, she moved herself up higher. "Kristoff..."

"Yes?" He responded, almost the second she spoke.

"I... Nevermind."

"No, you can tell me." He looked down at her with concerned eyebrows. "I-Is something wrong, Anna?"

"No... Yes. I don't know." She sighed.

"Well, what's wrong than?"

"I... I... I'm rethinking a lot of things." She pulled at one of her braids nervously.

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"I-" She sighed one more, "I don't know... I just... Ugh!" She exclaimed, burying her head in her knees.

He raised an eyebrow. "A-Anna? What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you." She scoffed, pulling her head up from her knees.

"Why not?" He said, a hand carefully rubbing her back.

"Because, Kristoff! It's about you!" She shouted, her eyes widening as she realized what had just slipped out.

"Wait... What?" He blinked.

"I said; It's about you." She mumbled, wiping her eyes once more.

"I... Did I do something? Is it bad? I mean, I _know _I smell but -" He was interrupted by the touch of her lips to his, something he had never felt before. He squirmed around a bit before relaxing and resting his hands by his side.

She closed her eyes, with her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but feel guilty... She was engaged... yet, she couldn't stop. She moved closer to him, pressing her body against him.

He felt his face turn redder, and a feeling of lust overthrew him. His hands moved up around her waist, than wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her closer. Than his hands wondered up her back and into her hair, tangling his hands in her, beautiful, strawberry-blonde hair.

She sat on his lap, her legs now around his waist as a small moan came from her mouth.

He knew this was wrong, he blinked slowly as he pulled back. "A-Anna..." He gasped for air, looking at her in the eyes. "I-I... What was that for?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." She said, unwrapping her legs from around him. "I'm so sorry.."

"No, please don't be sorry, Anna... But... You're engaged to someone, remember?" He said, his hands on her shoulders.

"I know... I-I know, Kristoff. I just... I don't know why- Kristoff... I.." She stuttered, than mumbled beneath her breath. "I liked it..."

"What?" He blinked again, looking at her.

"I said I liked it... A lot actually." She frowned, than put her head in her hands, crying quietly.

Moments of silence passed, with no sounds other than the sobs from Anna. He had to speak up-or something else.

He put his hand underneith her chin, lifting up her head, "Anna..." he whispered, now both hands caressing her face. "I liked it, too." He said softly, pulling her face to his for another kiss. His eyes closed as he pulled her closer.

Her tears fell down her cheek as she sat on her knees, surprised by his actions. "Wait..." She moved her head back, "You did?"

A nod, "Yes." He spoke. He wanted her close again. His lips to hers, their bodies intertwined.

She smiled, and practically jumped onto him, pressing her lips to his hungrily. Her arms were wrapped around his neck once again.

His eyes went wide, than closed. He held her close, running his fingers through her loose hair.

It felt beautiful, and wonderful. The best words you could think of wouldn't describe it properly.

His tongue pulled at her top lip as she lay down on him, her hands brushing his hair from his face.

She felt him move her, as he lay over her, not releasing from the kiss. Her hands pressed against his chest and lowered down. Lower...

_Lower..._


End file.
